I Am So Mesmerized
by Kiwis
Summary: [Diff. Pairings each Chap.] I almost got out of there, except that someone tapped me on the shoulder and suggested,more like demanded, that we should chat for a while and drink some cocktail on the balcony. But who can waste an offer like that? Not me.
1. The All Star Life

Let us start.

**Title:** The All-Star Life

**Author: **Chuchu Skyrider

**Pairing:** Riku/Yuffie

**Word Count: **920

**Dedicated to**…well, Riku/Yuffie fans.

**Disclaimer:** Riku/Yuffie bu shi wo de!

**oOoOoOo**

He tossed the wads of money over the balcony. The paper currency fluttered in the breeze and finally landed on the ground. Actually, it fell on me. Because, you know, the typical spying behavior I have developed over the month…

He walked back, whistling, into his white-washed room. I tilted the camera upwards a bit, aiming it into the double glass balcony door. In there, I can see him pouring himself a glass of vodka and casually sipping the content.

Riku, Riku, Riku. Do you know how arrogant and rich he is? Yeah, you got that right. Arrogant _and_ rich. In fact, he's so rich that he dumped that mound of money, which consists of one year of my salary, at me. He probably thinks I'm in need of charity or something. But of course not! He couldn't see me there. Unless…

Nah, it couldn't be.

Anyways, last night he won a Grammy. Yup, a _Grammy._ I can see it in that glass container by his bedside. Riku nonchalantly popped open the case, took the shiny gold out, and walked back outside the balcony. I ducked low, blurring the screen a little. But it's O.K. I've got tons of his videos…Ahem.

He leaned on the balcony railing, toying with his prize. With a sadistic sigh, Riku dropped the award up and over the balcony. Just like that. I mean, who would throw away a Grammy! And furthermore, it landed on me.

_Plank!_

Riku looked down the mere altitude curiously, probably wondering who ended up black and bluish. Oh well. I rubbed my head, irritated. The gold is lying on the grassy ground, glinting in the bright sunlight. And what comes next is not my fault.

"Not you again!" He bellowed and jabbed an accusing finger at me.

Hot.

I think I should catch more Grammy's.

"Reporters. Why can't you all leave me alone?" He "whined", actually sounding cute for a second. Reporters? What the heck? I'm not one of them!

"Drop your weapon this instant or I shall…" He cocked his silencer. He probably watched too many action movies. I wonder if it's real…

Oh. My camera. Idiot.

"Hey. Chill." I said, trying to sound casual, while setting down my advanced technological camera.

"Good. Now don't move." He disappeared into his room and reappeared in front of me. Spoooooooky.

"Er." I said lamely. I don't know why I even bother staying. "Can I go now?" God, that was even worse. Yuffie the Great Lamer.

He smirked dangerously. I felt my face flush. No, it's just the sun…just the sun…

As if sensing my discomfort, he stepped closer. What's with guys and their attitude? "Er." I repeated the lame move again. "I'm not a r-reporter." I stuttered on the "reporter" part when he got close to me. Too close.

"Sure you aren't." He leaned in close on me, until I could smell his mint-scented breath, and whispered in my ear. "Cute."

More blushes. Crap, I think I'm getting sunburn.

"Er. I think I might be going…Oh yeah! Squall's broke his hip and is in the hospital waiting for me to see him! O.K. Good-bye. Gotta' go. Oh, and by the way, your Grammy's over there." I rambled idiotically while grabbing my camera.

Riku looked at me with amusement.

I glanced greedily at the gold. "Well, if you don't want it, mind if I keep it?" I didn't wait for a reply and hastily shoved the prize in my loose backpack. I almost got out of there. Except that _someone_ tapped me on the shoulder and suggested we should chat for a while _and_ drink some cocktail on the balcony. Actually, it's more like demanded.

But who can waste an offer like that?

Not me.

I followed him up to the second floor. The double glass door opened to reveal an extremely fascinating sight of the city below, even though it's only a floor above. We sat in the balcony chairs that overwhelmed a single table in the center. Riku called up his butler for two glasses of cocktail with authority. His manservant shuffled through the room, holding a plate.

The next thing that happened is not my fault. Hey, it never is! But I'm not completely innocent, you know. Well, anyways. You wouldn't believe it.

Reporters shot out of the trees and bushes, blinding us with their freakin' light. They've been spying on us from the very start? Talk about a spy being spied at.

Riku stood up and stepped forward menacingly. Uh-oh. I think he's going to punch them like Jacky Chan did to that muscle brain. Not that I don't enjoy watching him do it. Ha-ha.

"Retreat to your loony bin **now**." He said, thickening the "now" part. And you know what? They actually did scramble away.

"I apologize. Can't live a day without these morons around." He sighed.

"It's okay." I snatched a cocktail from the plate. I sipped soundly.

Then he looked at me in a weird way. I'm scared.

The sun is setting in the background. Colorrrfulll. Oh yeah, my cheeks are colorful too when he inched close to me. Now I can feel his breath. Oh god, could it be?

He kissed me. I can feel his soft lips…

The reporters jumped out of nowhere, clicking away like crazy. Where did they come from? I thought they ran away?

Yippee! Tomorrow, our kissing image would be pasted all over _Traverse Gears_ and _Young Love._

He let go and winked at me. What a way to lead an all- star life.

**oOoOoOo**

Like it?


	2. Donut Love

Damn. This took me forever to upload. I already typed it up but I forgot to upload it from February. oO

**Title:** Donut Love

**Author:** Chuchu Skyrider

**Pairing:** Roxas/Kairi

**Dedicated to…**Roxiri gogglers.

**Disclaimer:** Nope.

**oOoOoOo**

An impossibly mammoth tray of a just as impossibly gargantuan variety of donuts was set smugly in between them. IT only took an inch's reach for either of them to snatch one away.

Roxas sipped his coffee tentatively, mouth watering, and obviously impressed by Kairi's appetite. The Dunkin' Donuts sign blinked hunky-dorily on the building's exterior.

Kairi sat there, dazed and overwhelmed by the feeling that she would get to devour as much as to her tummy's content. To make it even better, Roxas offered to pay for whatever cost. _He's such a gentleman_, she thought.

"Go ahead." He urged.

"It's your money." She warned.

He shrugged. "Might as well spend it on you than burn it in my backyard." She snorted. Meaning within a meaning. Word within a word. Talking to Roxas was like pulling tooth. And he is a bad decaying ingrown tooth that needed surgery to be done on it.

Kairi took a long swig of lemon iced tea before diving in. She ate like a dinosaur from those Jurassic Park movies Roxas used to watch. She ate like nothing he's ever seen before and never will.

Her bites were unexpectedly large, chopping down on the poor donuts mercilessly. Roxas sat there watching her, his expression in amusement. In only five minutes, she finished off six donuts in a swipe. Kairi grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth hastily before continuing.

For laughs, he said, "Hey, Kai. Uh…Aren't girls supposed to be worried about their…uh…weight?"

"Oh, shut up." What do _you_ know about girls?" She said between bites.

"Oh. Lots. For example, they get up early in the morning just to hang around the bathroom for over an hour checking for zits and whatnot. Then they start powdering their faces into a perfect imitation of a clown. And then comes the hair. Oh god, the HAIR! The hair!" He preached dramatically, shaking his head. "Girls spend too much time on their hair, making it look like a bombing hair-fest. Tall hair, short hair, long hair, curly hair, straight hair, red hair, black hair—"

"Please shut up."

"—and hair, hair, _hair_!" He sucked in a deep breath and continued. "However, that is not the most horrid part of a woman's daily activities. The most atrocious, most incredible…" He paused, as if letting his audience digest all this for a moment. "…most unhousebroken element is…their clothes!"

"What part of 'shut up' don't you understand?" Kairi snapped angrily.

"A girl's life—" Before he could finish what he was saying, Kairi stuffed a strawberry covered donut with rainbow sprinkles in his open mouth.

"_Comprende_?" She smirked and took a bit out of the circular stuff in her hand. Roxas blinked blankly at her for a few seconds. The Dunkin' Donuts sign outside flashed in rhythm.

He suddenly reached over and grabbed a donut, chomping two at a time while crumbs flew in the air. Kairi looked at him in amazement as she took in the scene. When did _he_ crawl out of his diet? _Him_, _Roxas_? He never did seem to eat junk food in his life. And he definitely looked like he was worried about his weight or something.

_I guess I'm wrong then_; she thought and dug into the pile that contained the amount of hoop-y food a donut-obsessed fanatic could ever fantasize about. The other costumers stared at the pair in confusion. Kairi and Roxas were frantic; eating and tearing the donuts apart rapidly. It reminded the others of the hyena scene out of Lion King.

The two, apparently, hadn't noticed the others looking at them with bewilderment. They continued devouring the contents on the tray until there was only one left. One. And there were two of them.

Roxas made the first move; he lunged across the table and grasped it in his hands. Kairi slid her arms under him and wrenched the donut belligerently.

"There…will be…only…one winner" She muttered under her breath.

"And it…will be…me." He grunted back.

She yanked at the donut, and he yanked it back strong enough to send them crashing to the ground. All eyes were on them. The same thought was in everyone's mind: What the hell are they doing? Trying to kill each other?

Kairi threw herself on him and lunged for the donut. "Don't…worry…about us…" She reassured the onlookers. "We're…just trying…to…settle…a few…things." She wrestled his arms to his back in an awkward and painful posture. It was time to show him what she learned in karate. She kicked his shins and his legs gave off to the floor. The others were trying hard not to glance in their direction and failed.

Kairi twisted around, wrapped her arms around his waist and heaved, flinging him across and over her shoulder. Unfortunately, the donut went with him, she realized dreadfully.

Fortunately, it didn't crumble or got smashed to an uneatable condition. Roxas landed with an _oof!_ on his back. Where did this girl learn these moves? He thought with wonder, scratching his head.

Kairi came back with an arm reaching out for the donut. He retrieved the object immediately and bit into it. She stared at him in shock.

"No, you did not!" She screamed directly at him. "You did not just steal it!"

"I already stole about fifty." Roxas mumbled while munching on the donut. She looked angry. Her face was as red as a bottle of fire extinguisher and her hair stood like static. She almost made him nervous. Almost.

Kairi marched over to him and took the donut right out of his hands. She took a huge bite. Roxas pulled himself together and then put his paw on the donut. They were both holding onto it like a gun. Each one of them took a furious bite of it while their legs walked over to the table and they both sat down, still holding the donut between them.

As the donut kept wearing away with each mouthful, it became one tiny chunk. At the same moment, both crashed into it. And their lips met in an instant. Kairi had her face slightly sucked in, in surprise, and she blinked once. Twice.

On the other hand, Roxas felt sweaty. No. He _was_ perspiring. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, sliding the piece of donut into Kairi's mouth. Roxas found himself with his eyes closed, arms around her slim waist. Her body stood rigidly as he pressed his lips against hers. Her fair skin felt cold on his.

Roxas angled his head in synchronization. His body gave off enough heat to warm Kairi's chilled, statuette figure in the overly-air conditioned room. Her eyes were wide open almost like golf balls. She couldn't believe it. Kairi hadn't expected his reaction to be this. She definitely didn't expect him to be_ that_ good at it. It's almost like he was really experienced at that sort of things…

Kairi felt his tongue wander around in her mouth and she blushed, her face a firework of different shades of red. The sensation was so great that she thought her spine was on the verge of snapping in half.

Roxas finally pulled back from her and couldn't resist a half mischievous smile. "Donuts should always taste like _that_." He announced loudly. Someone somewhere whistled long and low.

Kairi looked away in embarrassment. She swung her fist at him. But unluckily, she realized that they were now on top of the table when they had been kissing. Her punch didn't get to connect with his face when she lost her balance and fell backwards with a yelp.

**oOoOoOo**

Wait, was that the first time I've ever written anything with _kissing_ in it?


End file.
